


No comments

by enoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, man crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoon/pseuds/enoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is very well aware that he stares at Rob, but, honestly, there is nothing he can do about it. It sort of just happens to him. Everyone around has the same glitch in their system: the moment Rob Benedict starts to sing, they are lost. All of them. With Rich, on the other hand, it's the whole other story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No comments

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English is not my native language. Sorry if there are stupid mistakes and please correct me!  
> 2\. All this written just for fun.  
> 3\. Jensen's crush on Rob is just adorable, I've always wanted to write about it. But it's R2 fic essentially. :)

Jensen is very well aware that he stares at Rob, but, honestly, there is nothing he can do about it. It sort of just happens to him. The thing is: he is not the only one. Ruth says all of them - all of the guys - have some kind of crush on Rob Benedict. A man crush, or whatever.

Rob is singing, and Jensen is paralysed. He is supposed to sing too, right? _Which song? Who knows?_

He loves the man, admires him. Rob is a rock star, and Jensen has always wanted to be one. But he is not, and being that close to Rob Benedict and singing classic rock songs with him brings Jensen as close to his dream as possible. 

Rob gives him a chance to be someone else, and it's so much better than acting. Rob invites him to join, and at those moments Jensen is a little boy again. There are no words to describe how awesome it is to hear Rob saying his name to the crowd. The crowd is pretty much the same as the one attending their panels, but the situation is not. Jensen is never that excited to go on stage as he is at Saturday Night Specials.

Jared is making fun of his crush, that's what he always does. All his teasing is even kind of nice - or at least it used to be. A few weeks back Danni showed Jensen all those messages Jared has sent her from cons over the years - well, Jensen has neer wanted to hit Jared so badly.

Jensen enjoys listening to Rob's voice and he does so quite often. Sometimes, when Rob is on stage and singing, Jensen is listening to him from backstage. His eyes are almost closed, he is excited and calm at the same time, and there is no way he can hide his smile. And no way to notice Jared who quietly takes pictures of Jensen and then sends them to Danni. Those pictures always come with something like: "You'd think he is thinking about you, but actually that's Jensen listening to Rob singing". And then Jared adds something like: "Ha-ha". 

Danni, as it turned out, has a tonn of those blurry pictures of Jensen being caught up in the moment. It's sweet, she says. It's almost embarrassing, really.

Jensen stares, and everyone notices. They joke about it a lot, it's not a big deal. Everyone around has the same glitch in their system: the moment Rob Benedict starts to sing, they are lost. All of them.

Jensen meets Rich's gaze. With Rich, on the other hand, it's the whole other story. 

It's hard to believe there were times when Rob and Rich weren't that close. Everything was so different back then, it almost seems surreal. It's the same with Jensen and Jared: it's been a decade, and memories of them not being brothers seem false.

It was a night at the hospital in Toronto when Jensen realised how different things were for Rich. The task of calming Rich down seemed impossible. Jensen had no idea how to do that. Neither did Misha. Three middleaged guys in the hospital lobby, scared to death, phones in their shaking hands - they were clinging to each other, trying to find support and to hear that everything's gonna be fine. No one knew whether it was a lie or not.

A few months after that hellish night Jensen first witnessed something he wasn't supposed to see. Rich was the first one to notice Jensen. He pulled away from Rob's lips - just a little bit, so he could say to Jensen: "No comments, okay?". And then hugged Rob even tighter than before. Rob winked at Jensen, and Jensen left, smiling to himself.

It seems everyone Jensen knows has a crush on Rob Benedict. Rob is their God, a rock star, and the most wonderful person on the whole planet. And when he sings, Jensen's breath is taken away and his head doesn't work as usual, nor does his heart. 

Jensen is lost, but he notices that Rich is watching him quite intently. Rich is the only one who seems to behave as his usual self near Rob. It'd seem strange to Jensen, but he knows the truth. He thinks he knows it from that awful night they spent together at the hospital waiting for an update on Rob. Rob is a close friend for both of them, and they both love him. What for all those stares and touches - well, it's a man crush for Jensen, but it's so much more for Rich. 

Jensen shrugs: there is nothing he can do, really. He stares, and no matter how much Rich doesn't like that he's paying that much attention to Rob, Jensen isn't gonna stop. None of them ever will, cause Rob is a fucking rock star. Rich uderstands. He nods and lightly touches Rob's shoulder. Rob is leaning back to Richard, and seeing them like this makes Jensen smile. Rich gives Jensen the look, his favourite _no comments, do you hear me?_ look. A few moments later he whispers to Jensen so that anyone can hear:

"We are rehearsing _Wagon wheel_ , not _The Weight_ , you idiot."

Everyone in the green room is laughing. It's not the first time Jensen messed up a song, and it's not the last. He wants to say something in his defense, something like _it's a crime to have a voice like that_ , but he doesn't say a thing. 

_No comments_ , he thinks to himself. Cause no one really needs them.


End file.
